Stay
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: Yarne awakens to a hysteric Nah bursting into his tent, plagued by a nightmare. YarnexNah


_**Stay**_

**Timeline:** Awakening.

**YarnexNah**

For Melethia of FEF.

Yay, BunnyxDragon fluff. So, uh, this is set after their "A"-Rank support and before their "S"-Rank. And once again, I'm using my headcanon so if you don't like it, I don't care. I'm giving you fair warning now.

Oh, hey, no crack this fic! Y'all can take an easy breather with this.

But there is angst, so it's still kind of a weird thing regardless, but it fits. Somehow. And besides, it makes the fluff that much more awesome. So yay! *shot*

That said, Mel, I hope this meets your expectations and you enjoy it!

It's probably going to be the sane-est thing I've ever written. Be proud of me. xD

* * *

><p>Yarne startled awake at the frantic sound of feet splashing through the muddy ground outside and it was getting closer and closer to his own tent. Unsure what was going on, he sat up, ears tuning to the sound to try and learn any characteristics of it.<p>

It was fast paced, the steps were lighter than most of the guys', so it had to be one of the girls', it had a frantic edge to how quick the steps were, as if someone were trying to get away from something. Before he could think of what that could possibly mean, his tentflap flew open and a wide-eyed, half-soaked Nah came running in. It was pouring outside and Nah's tent was all the way on the other side of the camp. Did she really run all the way over here?

"N-Nah?" He questioned as he looked her over the best he could given the darkness and the sleep that still lingered in his eyes. She was shaking all over and her face, what he could see, was drawn into a grimace of fear. Her eyes were widened and her lower lip was trembling. When she wordlessly stepped closer, his eyes widened to see the tear-streaks that were running down her cheeks.

She was normally so held back in her emotions and tried her hardest not to let herself get upset and cry, or show anything negative. "Nah?" He asked again. "What's wrong, what happened?"

She looked to the ground, her form slouched and shrunk down and everything in her body language told him she was ashamed. Hesitantly, he reached out and took her by the hand. She looked up at him slowly through her bangs and he tried to give her a reassuring smile. "It's okay, Nah."

He slowly drew her closer until he could pull her safely and gently down to sit beside him in his bedroll and she shuddered again, letting out a tiny, muffled cry as she immediately pressed herself up against the Taguel's arm. "I-I had a nightmare..." She whispered finally to him.

Yarne frowned heavily. He could remember Nah used to get terrible nightmares prior to their coming to the past, she would try her hardest not to cry and show how much they bothered her, but when they had met up with Chrom's group, the nightmares had lessened as she had found that many of her hidden fears within the nightmares (I.E, her parents purposely abandoning her or leaving her behind, ect) were false. So why were they coming back now...?

He put his arm around her and drew her close to him so she could lean against his chest. "It's okay, don't worry. Nothing's gonna happen, Nah, I got you." He said you her.

The half-Manakete turned her head to hide her face part-way into his chest and gave a minute nod at his words."I was so scared... I dreamed that those bandits were here again and trying to get me, and this time you didn't show up and-" A shiver ran down her small form and another sound of fear came from her as she, if possible, pressed even closer to the Taguel. "...It was so awful..."

Yarne frowned at that, worrying silently for her. He put both of his arms around her and let his head rest atop hers as he tried his best to comfort her. "It was just that: a nightmare. It didn't really happen and you're right here. It's okay, Nah, I'm right here. I wouldn't let anyone take you away, I promise." He answered, feeling a bit surprised at himself.

Until a while ago with that particular incident happening, he really would never have been able to say that so bravely and mean it. Now, because of it, and what happened, he could. Nah was an important friend-no, not even friend. He cared about her very much, more than just a friend; but he kept it quiet and did his best to be there for her whenever she needed, whether it was on the field or off. It wreaked havoc within him, the conflicted emotions he had, but he kept them inside.

Nah let out a muffled sob as she brought her small arms up to wrap around Yarne and clung to him tightly. "Don't let go," She pleaded. "Please don't let go. I can't... I can't stand this feeling of being so alone, like no one cares about me."

Her voice was so small and filled with so much anguish, it hurt Yarne to hear it as he was so used to her normal, confidant tone. He shook his head at her words and held the girl tighter. "I won't let go until you want me to, Nah. You're not alone, I'm here, I care. I-" He stopped himself, and looked down at her and gave her a small smile that was filled with his own mixed feelings. He didn't need to push his own internal conflict upon her and upset her more.

She slowly looked up at him to see the smile and blinked her tear-filled eyes in an attempt to clear the murk from them. "...I don't want you to let me go, ever." She whispered quietly. "I don't want to be alone, I want to stay like this for the rest of my life."

Yarne's eyes widened as he stared down at her, mouth opening in mild shock. "N-Nah..." He said quietly, voice filled with his surprise. The girl looked down and buried her head into his chest.

"I'm sorry..." She said muffledly.

"H-Huh? What are you sorry for? Don't be," He rushed, moving one hand to bring her head back up to look at him again. "Nah, it's okay." He reassured.

"T-then..." She began quietly, staring up hopefully at him. "...I can stay?"

He smiled warmly at her and nodded, finally working up enough courage to voice his feelings. "Nah, I love you. You can stay as long as you want, I'll always be here for you, okay? Always."

Her eyes widened and a small gasp escaped her at his confession, before the tears welled to her eyes again as she pressed herself close to him again and held onto him tightly. "Th-thank you... An-and I, I love you, too." She said back shyly.

Yarne smiled and ran his fingers through Nah's damp hair, before he shifted them both to lay down, he carefully tucked Nah close and put an arm around her securely. A small shiver ran through her and a look of insecurity passed over her featured before she did her best to relax down against him.

"I got you, Nah, I won't let you have any more nightmares." He whispered to her, leaning his head in to place a kiss to her cheek.

"Okay..." She mumbled sleepily as the warmth and the gentle hold Yarne had on her brought her comfort. She clumsily leaned up and pecked the Taguel on the lips briefly before settling back down and closed her eyes with a sigh. "...Goodnight, Yarne."

He stared down at her in a daze for a moment at the brief kiss before he smiled and pulled her a little closer in response. "Sleep well, Nah." He replied before settling down himself and closed his eyes and fell into a slumber.

Nah had never slept better in her entire life.

End

* * *

><p>TA-DA. It's kinda shortish but it's totally kawaii! Right? ...Right? Dx<p>

But, uh, yeah, that all said, I hope everyone else enjoyed it and as I said peeps, it's my headcanon. Don't like it, too bad.

See you next fic, peeps!


End file.
